Surprise!
by Captain Cheese
Summary: Hinata is ambushed in the forest. Naruto comes to the rescue. NaruHina, oneshot


We had to write fanfics for an assignment at uni. Odd right? I think they were trying to introduce us to different forms of writing. Figured I may as well post it.

* * *

><p>Hinata Hyūga crouched low behind a bush. She concentrated on slowing her breathing to be as quiet as possible. Straining her ears she listened for the sound of approaching men. Birds were chirping, leaves were rustling in the gentle breeze and there were sounds of small animal life scuttling among the foliage. All normal forest sounds.<p>

A very quiet crack sounded. Obviously these weren't the most experienced of ninja.

"Byakugan," Hinata whispered, activating her eyes.

Instantly it allowed her to see through the trees, scanning for sources of chakra. Cautiously and quietly she glanced around the forest. There, a hundred or so metres away were five approaching ninja, the ones that had ambushed her earlier. She allowed her eyes to zoom in and get a better look. None of the men wore any markings affiliating them with any hidden ninja village. But all of them had red bands around their huge muscled arms.

They were heading in her direction. Keeping low she scurried from tree to tree, setting up stings that would ignite exploding bombs should the men touch them. Quickly, before they were close enough to see her, she scurried up a tree out of sight.

They approached.

"She's here," the closest one growled. He tilted his face upwards and breathed in deeply. "I can smell her fear."

A low chuckle rippled over the group. The man who had smelled her walked straight up to the tree she was hiding in. Hinata pressed herself harder against the trunk, scanning below her. He had missed her trip wire by inches. She flicked a throwing dagger at it with as much speed and force as she could muster in her current position. It cut through the wire with deadly precision, setting off the bomb at the foot of the tree. Splinters and debris sped through the air as it exploded through the trunk of the tree. The force of the explosion threw the men back, knocking several of them out. The tree toppled over, crashing to the ground.

Being prepared for it, Hinata was able to leap to the next tree and start sprinting away again. She wiped a scratch on her face were a splinter had pierced her.

"Only a little further to the border" she whispered to herself, running towards her village.

She concentrated on keeping the chakra flow to her eyes, constantly scanning the surrounding forest for more rogue ninja. She saw movement to her left and spun to face it. Several large men were running towards her. They weren't the same ones from before, but they had the same red bands tied tightly around their arms. She turned to go another direction, but men were coming from that way too. She was surrounded. One by one the ninja stepped through the trees, leering down at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked quietly.

One of the men stepped forward. He was even larger then the rest, standing at almost twice her height. His bulging muscles seemed to make his clothes strain at the seams. He had no red band on his arm, but was wearing a red mask covering the bottom half of his face. She assumed he was the leader of this band of rogue ninja.

"We are the Matikotsu!" he cried, his booming voice echoing around the forest.

The men let out a cheer, waving their weapons menacingly in the air.

"We are a growing power," he continued. "Soon we will be strong enough to become the sixth hidden ninja village. But first we need your eyes."

"My eyes?" she glanced frantically around, trying to see an escape.

"Your Hyūga family eyes," he repeated, crossing the space toward her. "By replacing my own with them, and combining them with my chakra, I will become the greatest Ninja Village leader in history! I will see all, and rule all! Don't worry little girl," he said taking a step closer and lowering his voice. He smiled, "we'll make this fast and painless for you."

"Like hell you will!"

Tree's transformed around them, turning in hundreds of Naruto's. They flung themselves at the red-banded ninja. There were five Naruto's for every rogue ninja. Quickly and efficiently, each group landed a succession of blows, rendering the ninja unconscious. The last group of Naruto's formed a protective circle around Hinata.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my girlfriend!" Naruto yelled at the leader. He smiled back at Hinata as she gazed at him shyly from under her bangs.

The leader stepped forward, twirling a throwing dagger around his finger.

"You won't take me down so easily boy," he said simply. "You'll need more then a few shadow clones. But if you ask nicely, I'll take only her eyes and leave her alive for you. Just... blind," he laughed.

"And if you ask nicely I'll make sure I only mostly beat you to death," Naruto blinked innocently at him.

The larger man sighed. "You asked for it boy." His hands flicked quickly through some seals. "Blade of Wind Hurricane Justu!" he yelled, channeling his chakra.

A spinning vortex of blades formed beside him, quickly growing in size. It flew around the makeshift battlefield inhaling the shadow clones, slashing them violently before they disappeared in clouds of smoke. The red masked man stamped his foot and the vortex shrunk, disappearing. All that was left in the clearing was him, Hinata and several clones still standing protectively around her.

"Now which spiky-haired brat is the real one," he said, taunting them. With deadly precision he flung daggers straight into the hearts of the last Naruto's. Each one disappeared with a puff of smoke. He grinned maniacally and jumped forward at Hinata, holding a dagger to her throat.

"You left her here on her own, boy?" he called out, laughing. "Her eyes are mine!"

"Are they?" Hinata asked, matching his grin. "Rasengan Jutsu!"

Hinata turned and thrust the ball of concentrated chakra into his chest. He fell to the ground clutching the now bleeding hole in his stomach.

"I don't understand," he panted. "We've been trailing you for months! You shouldn't know that jutsu!"

Hinata smiled. "I don't," she said. "But I do," she transfigured in Naruto. "Hinata and I switched places back when her bomb went off," he explained.

The real Hinata came out from behind a tree. Without hesitation, she tied up the leader's hands.

"You'll be coming back to the village with us," she explained. "You'll get to enjoy the hospitality of our interrogation squad."

"DATTEBAYO!"


End file.
